My song book!
by Angel999FTW
Summary: My MC parodies! All made by me! PM me for usage!
1. Mine

This is a Minecraft parody of Hello. This song is made 100% be me. And yeah, if you want me to make another parody, just give me two things! Well, five! 1. Song to make a parody of. 2. Topic. (Ex. Skeleton, zombies, etc.) 3. Follow. 4. Fav. And 5. Check out my stories! Now to ze song!

* * *

Mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

I could stick around and mine with you

Mine

It doesn't really mean that I'm going to

Mine

You're alright but I'm here darling to go mine

Don't get too excited 'cus you might not mine with me

Hey

Yeah I think you're cool but really you should know

I just came to go mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

I'm not the kinda girl who'd share my stuff with you

Mine

Imma let you try to mine with me to

Mine

It's alright I'm getting busy just enjoy the trip

It's ok with me if you don't have that much to mine

Hey

Kinda like to mine ores but there's something you should know

I just came to go mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

I could stick around and mine with you

Mine

It doesn't really mean that I'm going to

Mine

(I'm here darling to go mine)

I just came to go mine

Mine

Mine

Mine

I'm not the kinda girl who'd share my stuff with you

Mine

Imma let you try to mine with me to

Mine

It's alright I'm getting busy just enjoy the trip

It's ok with me if you don't have that much to mine

Hey

Kinda like to mine ores but there's something you should know

I just came to go mine

Mine

Mine


	2. Let's go to the End

Hey all ya angels and demons, Angel999FTW here with a new parody! A parody of Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory! And if you have any ideas for future parodies please put them in the comments/reviews! Now to the song!

* * *

There ain't no reason you and me should be minin'

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

And I got a reason that we should sprint back home tonight (Tonight)

I don't think it's right to mine near midnight.

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

Inventory filed with iron that belongs to me tonight.

[Bridge:]

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to find the end portal with you.

Where we can both finish the game.

[Chorus:]

Let's go to the end dimension, so we can kill the ender dragon.

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the dragon with you.

We're in the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the ender dragon with you.

We're in the end dimension.

Another shot before we kill the ender dragon.

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

I'm on the edge of the obsidian pillar tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

Bring out your bows and arrows, so we can put it to flames

Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)

It isn't the nether if we don't see the lava tonight

(Alright! Alright!)

[Bridge:]

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to, to find the end portal with you.

Where we can both finish the game.

[Chorus:]

Let's go to the end dimension, so we can kill the ender dragon.

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the dragon with you.

We're in the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the ender dragon with you.

We're in the end dimension.

We're in the end dimension

We're in the end dimension

(End, end, end...)

[Chorus:]

Let's go to the end dimension, so we can kill the ender dragon.

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the dragon with you.

We're in the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end

We're in the end dimension, and I'm snipping the dragon with you.

We're in the end dimension. (the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end, the end)


	3. Do you wanna mine a diamond

A parody of Do you want to build a snowman! Suggested by, bluecupcakes789! She also suggested the name that is in place of Elsa's!

* * *

Kassidy? [knocks]

Do you wanna mine a diamond?

Come on, let's go and today!

I never mine with you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to mine together

And now we don't

I wish you would Skype me why!

Do you wanna mine a diamond?

It doesn't have to be a diamond...

[knocks]

Do you wanna mine a diamond?

Or build something extravagant?

I think our ores are running low

I've started using a wooden pick

To mine cobble for iron ore!

It gets a little lonely

All these dark mines

Just watching the days go by...

[knocks]

Kassidy, please I know you're in here

The ores are surely running low

I'm trying to mine some more

But my inventory full of coal

Just mine with me

We only need each other

Just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna mine a diamond? [sniff]


	4. Be Anything You Wanna Be

A Minecraft Parody of Hall of Fame, by TheScript and will. .

* * *

Yeah, you can be a miner

You can be a builder

You can be a killer

Killin' all those mobs

* * *

You can be an owner

You can be a troller

You can be a griefer

Griefin' all my stuff

* * *

You can be an admin

You can be a mod

You can get banned

When you're cheatin'

* * *

You can be a farmer

You can be tuber

You can be a fan

You can be anything, but not get ban

* * *

Chorus

You can be anything, you wanna be

And everybody will see

You being what ya wanna be

Being anything you wanna be

Chorus end

* * *

You can be careful

You can be careless

You can find everything nonetheless

* * *

You can do redstone

You can make a trap

You can sprint in a parkour lap

* * *

Be it for life

Be it for your friends

Be it 'till you can find all your ends

Be it for the young

Be it for the old

Be it for the ones not so bold

* * *

Chorus

You can be anything, you wanna be

And everybody will see

You being what ya wanna be

Being anything you wanna be

Chorus end

* * *

Be a miner

Be a builder

Be a killer

Be a farmer

Be anything you wanna be

* * *

Be a troller

Be a griefer

Be an admin

Be a mod

* * *

Be you

Be me

Be anything you wanna be

Be ready

Be free

* * *

Be a troller

Be a griefer

Be an admin

Be a mod

* * *

Be you

Be me

Be anything you wanna be

Be ready

Be free


	5. We Wanna Go And Mine

This is a Minecraft Parody of We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and celebrations of the other religious holidays.

* * *

We wanna go and mine; we wanna go and mine; we wanna go and mine and kill zombies. Many ores we mine and zombies we find. Many ores we mine and kill zombies.

Oh, find us some more ores; oh, find us some more ores; oh, find us some ores and more zombies to kill. We won't leave until we mine some; we won't leave until we mine some; we won't leave until we mine some, so find it now.

We wanna go and mine; we wanna go and mine; we wanna go and mine and kill zombies.

* * *

Angel999FTW out. **B'**


End file.
